


Morning, I'm Miss Mills

by broody_ish



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: (and surprise character), F/F, Lots of Sex, OFC - Freeform, Plot Twist, Porn, Sexy Girls, Sexy Times, Smut, all of it sq, everyone's sexy but hook, i love this, it kinda horrifies me tho, none of you will guess, panties twist, sexy emma, sexy regina, surprise character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broody_ish/pseuds/broody_ish
Summary: Emma goes out to have a beer after Killian cheats on her on her birthday. Regina is new to the town and a pub looks like the best option to get to know the people of Storybrooke. What will happen when they meet each other? SQ is Endgame! Rated M for happy (horny) times.Also published on fanfiction.net





	Morning, I'm Miss Mills

**Author's Note:**

> Hey buddies!  
> I somehow remembered my login on ao3 and decided to publish this fic here as well. You can find it on ff.net, too. I love this story like a child and I'm working on a second chapter, though I don't know when I'll be able to finish it. By the way, I don't have a Beta, so all mistakes are mine ;)  
> Enjoy it!

Emma Swan, Junior at Storybrooke’s University, decided that she needed a beer after all she’d been through.  
It was her birthday, the 23th of October, and she’d been just cheated on by her boyfriend, Killian Jones. She threw herself on her bed, replaying the past day in her mind, while muffling her cries with a pillow.

  
The morning of her birthday hasn’t always been a happy one. But since when she had met Killian, Emma found herself looking forward to those mornings.  
When she woke up, though, Emma noticed Killian wasn’t in bed with her. Strange enough, considering it was his home anyway.  
Yet, Emma couldn’t miss her lectures, so she got up and with a smile on her face, she drove her way to her university.

That smile didn’t last long. Soon enough, it turned itself in an outraged frown. She saw her boyfriend and her Theology professor coming out from an empty classroom, looking as dishevelled as someone who just had sex.

Both of the culprits looked at her with the same expression of horror as she went straight in front of Killian, and kicked him so hard in his groin, that he would probably wait a long time before having sex again.  
His yelp echoed in the desert hallway, followed by the noise of Emma’s hand hitting Professor Blue’s cheek.

“You disgust me,” Emma growled, tears threatening to fall down from her eyes, “How could you do this to me on my birthday? When you knew how pretty much all of my birthdays always sucked?”

“Well, it’s not like I’ve done this only today…” he painfully replied, from the floor. Killian was crouched on the ground, sniffling and clenching his jaw.  
Emma was taken aback, “For how long has this been going on?”

“Five months, more or less,” Blue spoke for her lover, while massaging her hurt cheek.  
With tears running down her face, and nothing else to say, Emma spun on her heels and went back to her room, glad her roommate wasn’t there to witness her break down.

* * *

  
Now, the next evening, Emma was in no mood to party, but her phone rang and she knew exactly who it was.  
“Yes, Ruby, I’m coming… Ugh, damn it, give me five minutes!”  
Emma had forgot how she was supposed to meet her best friend, Ruby, ten minutes ago. As soon as she left the flat, she could feel the pitying eyes of the damn folks. Storybrooke wasn't that big of a town, and news tended to spread in no time. Cursing under her breath, Emma walked to the famous pub, already looking for Ruby. When she realized her friend wasn’t going to be there, having probably hooked up with someone, she entered the building anyway. She wanted a beer and she’d have it.  
Keeping her gaze on the floor, she got to the wooden counter, grabbing herself a stool and waiting for Phil, her bartender and soul-brother, to appear.

“Hey Phil,” she called him when she saw him, “a beer, please.”  
Her voice was a little croaked, due to the fact she cried for the most part of the two last days. Phil, however, noticed and wondered why would his lil’ sis’ look like that.  
“Jeez, sis’, who should I take down” It took a moment for him to realize there was only one person who could break his Emma. “It was him, wasn’t it,” it was more of a statement than an actual question.  
At her nod, a growl left his chest.

“Don’t worry Phil, I told his nuts you said hello!” she chuckled and soon he joined her in her short-lived mirth.  
“That’s my sis’!” She lifted her beer in cheers and shook her head.

When he went to serve other people, though, Emma caught herself thinking yet again at the mess her relationship had been. How could she have been so blind? He hadn't call her to meet up like he used to do, it was always her to look for him and have a dinner together. Most of the times, however, they just had sex. Well, Killian had sex... Emma always finished herself off during her post-sex shower. What's love without a little sacrifice, though?  
All of a sudden, a glass of scotch slid its way under her nose. With a confused frown, Emma turned on her left, facing a gorgeous looking brunette, smirking at her.  
Her eyes were warm, lightly made up, as if the woman knew she didn’t need it. Emma took her time admiring the high cheek bones, the lips… what wouldn’t she give to kiss them… or bite them… or lick them…  
'Emma, you literally left your boyfriend two days ago! How can you think of such things?!'

A chuckle brought her back from heaven. She downed the scotch, coughing from the intense burning in her throat.  
“Must have left a good impression, didn’t I?”  
Emma’s cheeks went hot from embarrassment, and as if it wasn’t enough, the low, deep, voice sent a disturbing wave of arousal straight to her lower belly.  
She scratched the back of her head, trying to look at everything but the brunette in front of her.  
Eventually, Emma muttered, “I was lost in thought, sorry,” and a goofy grin appeared on her face.  
“Don’t worry, dear, it’s alright.”  
A wave of her hand and two beers were placed in front of them. When Emma looked at Phil, his only response was a wink.  
‘What the hell…’

“That’s for startling you,” the woman husked, locking her eyes to Emma’s green ones, which sent shivers down the blonde’s spine.  
Emma could tell the woman was older than herself, maybe in her late twenties or so. She was also endlessly hotter.

“You can make up for it by telling me your name,” Emma shrugged, cheering on the inside for keeping a straight face. She turned fully to the woman, her beer completely forgotten, to give her all of her own attention.

“I’m Regina. Regina Mills. Who are you, my dear?”

Her head almost spinning, after having heard the possessive pronoun, Emma stuttered, “ehm.. my name is Emma, ehm… you’re not from around here, are you?”  
She could have sworn to have seen sorrow in Regina’s eyes, so she quickly recovered, “Shit, that was too personal, sorry-”

“Don’t worry. I’m not from around here, you’re right,” then Regina looked up to her and a smiled slightly, “Though, if I had known this town hid beauties like you, I’d have come earlier!”  
They both chuckled, Emma becoming painfully aware of the throb between her legs.  
Never had she been so turned on by a stranger. Just within a few minutes no less! And when she'd just been cheated on by her ex!

Eyeing the blonde’s reddening cheeks, Regina knew there and then she had to have this angel, if it was the last thing she’d do.  
“What do you do, dear, when you’re not in here?”  
Emma let out a sigh, “I study, mostly. I'll soon have a major in Astronomy, but I have a thing for old motorbikes…” She seemed lost in memories.  
Regina watched her, enthralled.  
“My step-father had this huge collection and I used to ride each and every of them, depending on the mood I was in!”  
Despite the smile tugging at Emma’s lips, Regina sensed the sadness hanging onto those memories. 'Maybe something bad has happened to her,' she reasoned.

“I don’t mean to step any boundaries, but,” Regina chewed on her lip, a motion that was so unlike her.

“But?” Emma searched for eyes, noticing the way they kept darting across the room until Regina simply stared at her own lap. Emma crouched her neck, smiling softly at her.

“Why did you say ‘used to’?” Emma’s sad gaze locked into hers and she felt a urge to protect this young woman from whatever was upsetting her.  
It startled Regina. ‘What on Earth…’

“My boyfriend, well, ex-boyfriend… he didn’t want me to ride… he didn’t want people to start talking, y’know?”  
Regina could only nod: she knew everything about judgemental, idiotic people. Emma kept on talking.  
“He knew I had my fair share with both men and women, but he never came to terms with it. Killian...” Emma all but spit the name with venom in her tone.  
“He preferred to ignore my feelings instead of accepting them. I mean, as long as I was good in bed, everything was alright, wasn't it?” She said with a bitter voice, even though it croaked a bit.

Regina’s hands were gripping at the table so hard her knuckles went white: how dared someone as unworthy as this Killian to offend Emma in such way?  
She wondered why she was feeling all of this turmoil of emotions towards this blonde angel.

“But I was so in love with him, I allowed him to trap me in that fucked up relationship,” Emma chuckled darkly, “I found him cheating on me, yesterday. On my fucking birthday… On the bright side, I’m sure he will never get his balls in place ever again!”  
And for how much Regina wanted to laugh, she couldn’t. She kept asking herself how could one hurt Emma like that. The blonde seemed so innocent and honest and beautiful… A puzzled expression graced Emma’s features, “Regina, what-”

“Hey hottie, what’s a girl like you doing here, all alone?”

A man stepped between the two of them, staring at Regina, as if he was expecting some sort of amazed look on her face. She only stared back at him, talking with the lowest of tones, almost resembling a growl, “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m here with my friend, and we were enjoying the night before you rudely interrupted us like the uncultured swine you are.”

Emma snorted, covering her mouth with a fist, and Regina relished in it, letting her lips quirk in a smile, before getting back in one second glaring at the man.  
“You will now remove yourself from here, if you don’t want anything worse than my drink thrown at you. Have I made myself clear?”  
The man looked flustered but tried to keep up his façade. He turned to glance at Emma, as if he was blaming her for his unsuccess.

With a smile he continued in what, for his standards, was a seductive voice.  
“I’m sure your friend won’t mind if I steal you for a while.”  
Regina seemed disgusted by the man, but for what Emma was concerned, she noticed the fear hidden under that glare. So she cut in between, threatening the man with her gaze.  
“Actually, her girlfriend will mind pretty, pretty much.”

With a smug smirk, Emma turned to the woman, with her back to the man and held out her hand for Regina to take.  
“May I have the honour, m’lady?”

“Of course, my dear lady knight.”

They got into another room, separated from the bar itself by a soundproof door. Soon, the rhythm of the music caught up on them, guiding their movements.  
Emma felt like she was inebriated, but it had nothing to do with the alcohol she drank earlier; it was all about Regina’s presence. She boldly placed her hands on her body, watching mesmerized the swaying of her hips.  
‘Gods, this ass is a masterpiece’

Regina leaned on her back, fully aware of Emma’s breasts pushed right against her. She turned her head barely enough to whisper in Emma’s ear, “And here I thought you’d never do that.”  
Those words made Emma’s knees go jelly, but thanks to the Gods, she didn’t fall. Emma tried to reply but her eyes were drawn to Regina’s lips, so full and so red…

Apparently Regina had the same thought, because the next thing Emma felt was the sweet taste of those sinful lips pressed on her own. Anything else simply disappeared. Only Regina and her lips mattered.  
Regina turned into her fully, pushing her body flush against Emma's own. After what seemed like a short eternity, they parted, pressing their foreheads together while searching the other’s eyes looking for some kind of refusal. What they found, instead, ignited an already burning passion. A second later, they were attacking each other’s mouths, tasting the new flavour with rather wild fervour.  
Suddenly, Regina’s hand grasped at Emma’s wrist, pulling her straight out of the building. A gush of cold wind awakened all of her senses and so she asked, “Regina, where are we going?

“To my place.”

And Emma deemed it a satisfying answer, mostly due to the wet tongue licking at her lips, begging for an entrance. She opened her mouth to welcome Regina and immediately felt a pang of arousal to her core. Emma gripped Regina’s ass, while the woman was pushing her body against her own Benz. The contrast of the cold surface on her hot skin, made Emma moan.  
Regina groaned as she pushed herself further into Emma.

Some whistles startled them, for they were ready to take thing to next step right there.  
Promptly, Regina removed herself from the compromising position and hurried Emma, still high from their make out session, in the car.  
Regina thanked her resistance to the alcohol because in that moment, she tried to shorten the ride as much as possible.  
Neither of them, though, could keep their hands to themselves.

Emma’s were slowly but surely inching to Regina’s core while the latter’s hand kept squeezing at Emma’s toned thigh. As soon as they were out of the car, Regina pinned Emma straight to the nearest wall, which happened to be a column of her front porch.  
Her sharp teeth and tongue made sure to leave a lilac mark on the pale neck. Blindly, while getting a new taste of Emma’s lips, Regina reached for the door’s knob, internally growling when she remembered it was locked.  
“Emma, dear,” she all but moaned, “I’d like to take you right now and right here, but I don’t want to give my neighbours the time of their lives.”

Taking the hint, Emma directed her attention to Regina’s clavicle, earning soft gasps and sighs.  
With her face free, Regina fiddled through her purse, letting out a sort of squeal when she found the keys. It took a bit to open the door, but Emma was licking her neck and it seemed the perfect excuse to get distracted from her task. Regina could feel her dampening panties and she was fairly sure Emma’s were in the same situation.  
As soon as they were in, she slammed the door shut and almost ripped the clothes off of Emma. Regina was halfway removing the tank top when Emma found the sensitive spot behind her ear. Her knees collapsed, but Emma picked her up, her own hands now clutching Regina’s ass cheeks.

Needing some support, Emma pushed Regina onto a wall, pressing herself to her centre. The fabric of her jeans rubbed on Regina’s core and the brunette moaned out loud, encouraging Emma to keep moving.  
The blonde slid her mouth to Regina’s neck, nipping and lapping, trying to leave a mark there. The low groans and moans, were making Emma go crazy.  
“Where’s you mmmhh… your bedroom?” she managed to ask, when without warning, Regina’s hands were massaging her breasts.  
She was pinching Emma’s already erect nipples through the fabric of the white bra. It was maddening. And when the hell did Regina remove her tank top?

“Last room… left…”

Not even thinking about letting Regina down, she walked all they way to the bedroom with the brunette in her arms, exchanging lustful kisses on every available surface.  
When they reached the door, Emma kicked it open. Regina was writhing in her arms, clearly needing release, but she still nibbled at Emma’s neck, while murmuring dirty words in her ear. Emma laid the woman onto the bed, as she got rid of her own tight boots.  
She discarded Regina’s high heels, caressing her tights clad legs. Emma reached the hem of the black dress Regina was wearing, and sneaked her hands beneath it, getting rid of the suspenders, which made her groan. Emma grazed all of her curves before finding the zip and slipping the garment off of Regina.  
She left a trail of kisses starting from the neck, lavishing it with care. When she reached Regina’s chest, her brain might have as well short cut because all she could feel was hot, burning, arousal. Regina’s firm, perky breasts were covered in a black, lace bra. The kind of bra that leaves you drooling.  
Emma palmed the perfect globes, kissing each of them from atop the lingerie. She could feel the hard buds with her tongue, and it filled her with pride knowing it was her who got Regina in that state.  
With a smooth motion, surprising herself, she freed the breasts, not wasting time to taste them. Emma took one in her mouth, sucking on the nipple and scraping it with her teeth, while kneading the other with her hand.

Regina had never felt so wet in her life and never had she loved the feeling of kissing her lover more than now. With trembling hands, she got a hold of Emma’s face, bringing her to her own mouth. Regina was kissing Emma roughly, but the latter slowed their motions down, as if willing to savour any moment of it. And Emma was.  
She promised herself she was going to taste every inch of that woman.

Her resolve, however, was gone in a matter of minutes. When Regina yanked her hair, trying to get more of her, their kiss turning into a heated mess of tangling tongues and clashing teeth. A hard bite and they both could taste blood; a moan assured no one was hurt. And apparently, Emma was done waiting.  
As she tried to rip off the underwear of Regina, she clearly hadn’t expect her to take lead, straddling her body.

“My, my… little darling here thought she was going to top me…” Regina all but purred. Then as a second thought, she added, “I must admit I’d find that really,” her voice dropped by an octave, “really, amusing… and intriguing.”  
Emma closed her legs, trying to gain as much friction as possible; not that much, though, because she was still wearing her jeans.

Regina lowered herself, until she was ear level with Emma.  
“Now, my little darling, be a good girl and do not make a sound… and I will reward you. Is that clear?”  
Emma looked at her and despite the obvious arousal and the sultry tone she’d used, she knew Regina was asking for permission. Emma nodded and Regina bent over to lick her previous mark. She made sure her neck was almost fully covered in soon-to-be purple bruises, while tugging at Emma’s jeans. Emma lifted her hips and Regina made a quick work of freeing her legs.

Emma’s lips were bruised, for she was biting on them to keep herself from screaming. Every time she let something slip, Regina would just start over and over again. Not that Emma would mind, but she was so embarrassingly hot, she was surprised she had yet to come.  
When Regina took her breasts in her mouth for the umpteenth time, Emma arched her back and pushed her nipple further into Regina’s mouth. She had to bite her fist to resist the urge to moan. And still, a low groan escaped.  
Regina anyway, was far too engorged in her breasts to notice. The brunette kept going south, licking, nibbling and kissing her way to the hot core. A flick of her tongue inside Emma’s navel, had the girl arch her back yet again. A musky, but sweet, scent came from the blonde’s panties. Regina could swear she felt her own arousal dripping on her own thighs. She kissed the hipbone, then bit it hard enough to leave another mark. She loved marking this girl. She wanted to make Emma hers. And everybody shall see that on the pale skin.  
Slowly, Regina spread Emma’s legs, proud to see the dark, dampened, large patch on the red panties. She kissed the wet folds from above the fabric and Emma whimpered.

When Regina moved her panties on a side with her tongue, Emma clenched her legs on Regina's head, muffling the obscene sounds her mouth was making. A ripping sound and her favourite pair of red panties were gone. Not that she actually cared about that. Not when she had Regina’s tongue, teeth and fingers feasting on her wet slit.  
Moaning, Regina licked every drop of the musky arousal, lapping it directly from its source. She entered Emma with just the tip of her tongue, already sensing the walls clenching around her.  
Emma buried her hands in curly hair, moving her hips back and forth, practically riding Regina’s mouth. She thought she couldn’t take anymore, but readily changed her mind when Regina bit on her clit and two of her fingers made their way inside of her.  
She came undone.

Regina licked her clean and by the time Emma regained consciousness, she was already pumping fast into her. The scream Emma let out was worth the torture she’d put herself in, Regina thought. Not releasing after witnessing Emma reaching her peak, was absolutely painful. She was still working with her mouth on Emma’s sex, when she stopped to stare at the twitching beauty beneath her. Getting up from her -now favourite- position and adding one finger to the hot mess, Regina then brought her free hand to the back of Emma’s neck, lifting her enough to kiss her.  
The kiss was sloppy, because of Emma’s screams and moans and incoherent talking.  
Emma had never felt to filled in her life, she was almost sure that was all a dream. Getting ravished by such a gorgeous woman? It surely was a dream.

“It’s not a dream, my little darling…” Regina nipped at Emma’s lobe and whispered, “I’m looking forward to do this again. Until you can’t walk straight anymore.”

Emma closed her eyes and Regina felt her walls tightening around her own fingers. The high pitched scream and the warm flood on her hand were enough for Regina. Retracting her fingers slowly from Emma, not wanting to hurt her, she brought those same digits to her mouth, sucking on them, while quickly discarding her panties with the other hand, and rubbing on her clit, faster than she ever had.

When Emma opened her eyes, she immediately heard the panting in her lover’s breath and the wet sounds she was making; they were a huge turn on, just like the woman herself.  
Barely ten seconds later, Emma was up and about, watching Regina, hypnotized.  
The woman was just about to come, when a hand, with long fingers, stopped her. She growled in frustration before purring, satisfied, when Emma kissed her, lazily touching her core.

It was strange, Emma thought, tasting herself on Regina’s mouth. Strange, but extremely arousing. While her right hand was busy, the other one played with Regina’s brown locks. Distracted, Regina, find herself on the mattress.  
Dragging her nails all over the tan skin, Emma wanted to impress Regina’s body in her mind, eager to find out all of her soft spots. Still touching Regina between her legs -teasing but not quite giving her what she really wanted- Emma placed open mouthed kisses on her breasts, before staring wide-eyed at the toned abdomen in display for her hungry eyes.

“Emma…”

Emma was stunned: has her name ever sounded like that? The way Regina said it, gave the impression it was the most delicious thing in the known world and Emma couldn’t believe it. But then she remembered. Regina had had a taste.

“Shall I do this myself, Emma?”  
The heavy, rich, lascivious voice brought Emma back to reality. Sending to hell all her plans for that body once again, she kissed Regina, effectively silencing her. Emma's hand stopped teasing her folds, now rubbing her clit at full speed, just like Regina had done earlier.  
But then she abruptly stopped, now only circling it and Regina whimpered and cursed, something she never, ever, did… and plead Emma for more.  
She smiled and pushed three fingers inside of Regina, knowing full well, and judging by the wet spot on the sheets, she was more than ready.  
Regina was already clamping on her fingers, and Emma was stunned. How could this woman be still conscious and in need for release? Her mouth was back to Regina’s neck, biting and soothing her marks with her tongue.  
Then Regina hissed, “Harder, Emma…”  
Emma didn’t know if Regina was referring to her love bites or to the fingers currently curling inside of her, so she doubled her effort in both of the actions; saying that they elicited a moan would be an understatement.  
Emma was sure Regina’s entire neighbourhood had heard her. Her wrist was aching but she had never been happier to ignore it.

Suddenly, her back hit the bed, and Regina was now impaling herself on top of Emma.  
“Oh my Gods, Regina… you’re stunning…”  
If the woman had heard her, she gave no sign. Regina placed her hands on both sides on Emma’s head, as Emma, still shocked, started returning her thrusts. When Regina stilled every movement and her mouth opened in a silent scream, Emma thought she would never see something as beautiful as this.

Regina’s arms gave up, her head resting on Emma’s chest. She was breathless.  
“That was… awesome…”  
Emma carefully took out her fingers from Regina, who whined. She smirked while bringing the fingers to her own mouth, tasting the salty essence that was Regina. Emma loved it.  
Regina playfully slapped her hand, “Stop it! I’m exhausted!”

Emma chuckled, “It’s not my fault, you taste so good…” her eyes brightened, a new idea forming in her mind.  
“Might as well taste from the source, don’t you think?”  
And with that words, she grasped Regina’s ass and made her slide until her core was now ‘face to face’ with Emma.

“Emma, what on- oh gods!” Regina stopped complaining when Emma’s tongue found her clit. It was still sensitive from her previous activities so she seethed, “Not so hard right there!”  
But after that little accident, Regina believed that Emma’s, was the most talented tongue in every world.  
With her cheeks coated in Regina's arousal, Emma teased Regina, kissing her thighs and biting them softly. Then she focused on her opening, lapping and blowing soft breaths. Emma could feel Regina shivering, above her, trying so hard not to give up to the sweet moves of Emma's tongue. When she entered Regina with the wet muscle, Emma grabbed the slim thighs and prompted her to move so that Emma could fuck her with her tongue.  
That thought was Regina's undoing. She came hard and slumped down on Emma’s body.  
She adjusted herself so she was now hugging Regina from behind.

After a few minutes, when both of their breaths had evened down, their hearts fastened.

“You don’t want me to go away, right?”

“You don’t want to leave, do you?”

They asked each other at the same time, and then chuckled when realizing what they had said. With a kiss on Regina's temple, Emma covered them, and they fell asleep together.

  
With her head pounding, Emma woke up to an empty bed. Of course. Nobody stuck around after one night stands. And what the hell was in that scotch? It had been months since her last hangover. Not that she could identify her soon-to-be migraine with a hangover. But man, wasn't last night her best night ever? Emma could feel the soreness between her legs. Has she even ever been fucked like that?  
She really thought Regina would be different. That she would still be there when the sun was high. She even asked her not to leave the night before.  
Emma was wrong though. She left. Just like anyone else.  
She got up and after a few wrong doors, she found the bathroom. Emma washed her face, trying not to grimace at the smudged make-up under her eyes. She soon found the kitchen. The room was perfectly decorated, as the rest of the house. Or that little of it Emma saw while making out with Regina. Looking around her eyes fell upon the little paradise on the table.  
“YES!”  
There, waiting just for her, were a bunch of bearclaws, with a cup of hot fresh coffee and an Advil with a glass of water. Regina really was awesome.  
'No, Emma! She's evil! She left you like anybody else!'

Emma took the painkiller, ignoring the voice inside her head, and noticed a folded paper, beside the coffee. She took a bearclaw, her taste buds in awe after the first bite, and only then started reading.

_“My Little Darling,_  
_Last night was the best night I’ve ever had! I’d like to get to know you better… on a real date. Tell me when you're free? Also, I didn’t know what pastry you liked most so I got you my favourites, I hope you like them! I’m going to work now, so I’ll leave you my number, text me whenever you want._  
_Xoxo,_  
_Regina”_

Emma’s heart melted: that woman was practically perfect and she still wanted to see her. To get to know her!  
Wait… work?!  
She glanced at the clock, “SHIT!”  
Emma hastily wolfed down her pastry, and got ready, not even caring she was going to wear last night’s clothes – Thanks to the Gods, it wasn’t a dress – and went out on the street, already walking to her university. Getting there on time for her first lecture was impossible, so she hoped to make it for her second one, preferably before her professor would notice her absence.  
With a rush, Emma dodged a few people, yelling a half hearted ‘Sorry!’ behind her every now and then. Luckily enough, she made it on time, taking a seat in the middle of the huge classroom. At least, she wasn’t going to get a note. Her head was still throbbing and she rested on the desk, thinking about the night she spent with Regina.  
And she froze.

“Good Morning class, I’m Miss Mills, your new Spanish professor.”

 


End file.
